In the field of chip carriers, it is desirable to have carriers with fine line circuitry, that is, circuitry having 2.0 mil wide lines or narrower, with less than a 2.5 mil space between lines. Fine line circuitry permits high wireability which reduces the need for extra layers within the carrier, and supports dense chip arrays. Such fine line resolution has been achievable in ceramic carriers; however, such resolution has not been obtainable with conventional organic carriers.
It would be desirable to have an organic carrier with fast signal speed, low dielectric constant and fine line circuitry.